1. Field
At least some example embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus for processing an image based on a motion of an object, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing a hole region based on a motion of an object included on a temporally neighboring image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A depth image based rendering (DIBR) may be technology for generating a plurality of color images, each acquired from a different viewpoint by inputting a single color image and a depth image. The generated color images may be represented as a three-dimensional (3D) image on a stereoscopic display. When the input color image is converted into a color image of another viewpoint, a region obscured by an object in the input color image may be displayed. The region obscured by the object may be defined as a hole region or a disocclusion region.
In a general hole region processing method, a hole region may be restored by determining a pixel value of the hole region based on a pixel value of a neighboring region of the hole region. However, due to a difference between the pixel value of the hole region and the pixel value of the neighboring region, the restored hole region may differ from an original hole region. The difference between the restored hole region and the original hole region may result in degradation in a clarity of the plurality of color images, each acquired from a different viewpoint.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an image processing method to enhance the clarity of the plurality of color images, each acquired from a different viewpoint by precisely restoring the hole region.